


Partners

by phantomdieb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Fake Names, Fake Relationship, M/M, Other, Platonic Relationship, injuries, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdieb/pseuds/phantomdieb
Summary: Ushijima sat behind his table, looking as calm as ever. He lifted his head from reading some papers when he heard a knock at the door and Tendou and Semi walked in. He acknowledged them by nodding and then came straight to the point.“Your new job involves a politician who is accused of being corrupt. At least this is what our client says. Reon will give you the file.”The two spies nodded. “Find out the truth,” he ordered. With that he waved them off and returned to reading his papers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Long time no see orz  
> Life's been busy but I can tell you that I'm working on a big project rn so stay tuned
> 
> \----------
> 
> As for this fic: 
> 
> It is a secret santa gift for [Julia](szeherezadaa.tumblr.com)
> 
> I hope you like it and happy holidays to you♥

The sound of shoes stepping on concrete echoed in the empty hall as they made their way to the door. Their job was done. It had been bloodier than expected, but that was a risk of their job.  
  
The only regret he had was that he had to give his expensive suit into cleaning _again_. If it kept going on like that the suit would end up being cleaned more often than he showered. He chuckled at that thought before put on his sunglasses. He was easily material that made all girls and guys just as nonbinary folk swoon with just a wink.  
  
“You look like an absolute jerk right now. Take them off. Who the fuck wears sunglasses in a dark hall?”  
  
Well, all, except his partner Semi maybe.  
  


–  
  


Semi was sitting on the couch in the library of their headquarters and read a book. It was a new couch which their boss Ushijima bought after Semi had complained about the chairs being too hard. But he was sure that he wouldn't have bought it without a little persuation of his partner, Tendou. Said partner was lying with his head in Semi's lap and slept like a baby or a rock. Both seemed to be fitting descriptions for him.  
  
As Semi was reading his book, he slowly carded his fingers through Tendou's unruly hair. Unruly seemed to be another description fitting Tendou.  
  
He was wild and quite rebellious, too. He would only really listen to Ushijima and maybe his right hand Reon. Sometimes if he was lucky he'd also listen to Semi but that was rather rare.  
  
Meanwhile Semi was the opposite. He was calm and collected – mostly at least – and listened to his orders. Unless Tendou dragged him into something.  
  
Their personalities also reflected in their clothes. While Tendou was dressed somewhat sloppily, with his tie lose and not all buttons closed, as well as colourful mismatched socks, Semi dressed accurately. Even now, when he had rolled up the sleeves of his button-up, he had made sure that they were exact the same height.  
  
Damn perfectionism!  
  
  
Their peace and quiet was suddenly disturbed when Reon walked into the library.  
  
“So you were here! I've searched for you. Wakatoshi wants to talk to you.”  
  
Reon was the only one who was allowed to call Ushijima by his first name.  
Okay, Reon and Tendou were.  
Ushijima didn't seem to care much about it, but to Semi it was a question of respect so he had never called him by his first name.  
  
“We'll be there in a few,” he said to Reon and put the bookmark into his book.  
  
Once Reon left, Semi shook Tendou's shoulders. “Wake up. Ushijima called us. He wants to talk to us.”  
  
Tendou started to stirr and let out a small whine. “Five more minutes,” he slurred but Semi shook his shoulders again.  
  
“Nope. Not this time. You have to make yourself look presentable before we go and see Ushijima so get up.”  
  
Knowing that Semi wouldn't leave him rest until he got up, Tendou moved and hid a yawn behind his hand.  
“Fine fine. You know that Wakatoshi doesn't care about me looking presentable or not. He has never said something to me.”  
  
“He never said something because he knows that I'll be there and make you fix it. So hurry up. I want to be over in his office in five minutes.”  
  
“Guess I really better hurry up then.” And then Tendou quietly added. “Heartless creature!”  
  
“I heard that, Tendou.”  
  
“Fuck! I'm hurrying.”  
  
  
Ushijima sat behind his table, looking as calm as ever. He lifted his head from reading some papers when he heard a knock at the door and Tendou and Semi walked in. He acknowledged them by nodding and then came straight to the point.  
  
“Your new job involves a politician who is accused of being corrupt. At least this is what our client says. Reon will give you the file.”  
  
The two spies nodded.  
  
“Find out the truth,” he ordered. With that he waved them off and returned to reading his papers.  
  
  
After watching their target for a week to get to know him, Tendou and Semi started to show themselves at that politician's campains. Whenever he was there, they would be there as well. After a few times of simply attending, they started to show interest by asking him questions. Harmless at first, but going deeper as they continued. They agreed with him, too, as to show that they like his policies. They wanted to win his trust.  
  
And they succeeded.  
  
The politian started to chat with them. At first some small talk, then as if they were friends. After that he asked them about themselves, too. Tendou told him that he was a young businessman called Nozaki Umetarou, who owned a small, uprising company. That was a lie, of course, and the company he mentioned was the disguise of their small organization. Semi was his partner, Mikoshiba Mikoto, Tendou declared and laughed when he added “Partner both in the company and my life.”  
  
He grabbed Semi's hand and showed of the golden rings they got themselves. Luckily they had had them before, from a previous undercover job.  
  
Tendou sometimes even went that far to call Semi 'darling' or 'love' whenever the politician or some other person was near to make their little charade convincing. Just everything to establish that yes, they were in fact in couple.  
  
  
It seemed to work. The politician invited them to banquets and parties. And after a while asked if they maybe were interested in a fairly high position in his party. That made Tendou and Semi suspicious. It shouldn't be that easy to get a position like that in a political party. Especially with no experience at all. But to make it seem as if they were interested, they agreed.  
  
That night, they forwarded their suspicions as well as all other information they got to Ushijima.  
  
  
“Well, since I am already the owner of a company, it's your turn to take that position, my dearest darling Semisemi,” Tendou grinned and Semi rolled his eyes. They were back in the hotel they had a room in and were getting ready to sleep.  
  
“Quit that 'darling' stuff already. We're not really a couple.” But he was smiling and it was obvious that he wasn't really angry. “Besides, I'm still your partner. We have founded our company together, remember?”  
  
“You can quit though. To join his party. That will show the common people that a soon big company and it's owners supports him and puts its trust into his political party. Which he wants to gain votes from. How sneaky of him.” Tendou snickered.  
  
  
The next time they met the politician, he asked again if they had thought about his offer and of course Semi said that they had and that he would very much like to join his political party, to which the politician invited them to a meeting.  
  
Tendou and Semi knew that it was only a matter of time now until they could bring enough evidence to get him into jail.  
  
  
The day of the meeting came and Semi found himself being nervous, so Tendou took his hand and kissed it. “I'll be with you, love.”  
  
It made Semi smile. “You're an idiot.” But it had calmed his nerves anyways.  
  
Because even after all those years of experience as a spy, you never knew what was going to happen. You never knew if your cover got blown until the job was done. Thrilling until it was over so it wasn't a job just anyone could do. And Semi had felt jumps the whole day now. Felt as if something was going to happen.  
  
They got ready for the evening and left the hotel room.  
  
  
Tendou was surprised to see that many well known faces. Famous musicians, atheletes, actors. Businessmen with companies from different fields, though most of them had some IT companies.  
The politician entered the room and it got quiet immediately.  
  
It was almost scary.  
  
Tendou leaned forward to whisper “almost like a cult” into Semi's ear. He didn't have to see his face to know that Semi was smiling. After the greetings Tendou and Semi were introduced shortly as “new supporters of their party.”  
  
Tendou was waiting in anticipation for what was to come next but surprisingly the politician started to talk about… politics? About their program and what they wanted to change. Certainly not what Tendou had expected after everything. But it was probably even better this way. Sure, he was still suspicious of the politician but significantly less now, if he was honest with himself.  
  
That changed when everyone left the room and Semi and Tendou, who had talked with the politician, left the room last, just to find five people pointing guns at them.  
  
Semi froze. “What's- what's going on?”  
  
Tendou moved in front of the politician, as if to shield him, but he pushed Tendou away and made his way through the line.  
“You can stop with your little game now. I know who you are.”  
  
Semi swallowed. “Wha-what are you talking about? Of course you know who we are!”  
  
The politician laughed coldly. “Oh, I really do, Semi Eita and Tendou Satori.”  
  
Fuck.  
  
  
The two got escorted away to a big, empty storage room. Two people got left behind the door to watch it, while the other three and the politician stayed with them.  
  
“So… you tried to infiltrate my party. Why? Who are you working for?”  
  
“We don't know what you're taking about. Honestly,” Semi still tried to lie but that only earned himself a kick in his ribs. Semi could hear Tendou asking if he was okay.  
  
“Stop lying! So tell me now. Who are you working for?” The politician got closer to him and grabbed his collar.  
  
A mistake.  
  
Semi used that moment to headbutt him right into his nose. The gunned men clearly didn't expect Semi to do that so they're frozen in place and even if it was for just a moment, it was more than enough for Tendou and Semi.  
  
  
They both jump up easily and lunged forward.  
  
Another grave mistake of those men was that they didn't tie them up. Not that it would have been a problem for them.  
  
Before they even registered, Tendou and Semi both took down each one of those men.  
Semi turned to the other gunned man, while Tendou took care of the politician when suddenly a shot rang through the air.  
  
A second later Semi collapsed.  
  
Tendou screamed his name and jumpkicked the gun from that man's hand before knocking him out. The politician was out cold as well.  
  
He kneeled down by Semi's side but there wasn't much time to inspect his wounds as he heard footsteps approaching. He lifted Semi's body – relieved when he heard a quiet groan – and ran towards the window. He jumped backwards through the window and shielded Semi as good as he was able to.  
  
Luckily his car was still where it stood – Tendou would have made fun of how sloppily those amateurs had worked if their situation wasn't so serious – and he quickly opened the door to gently rest Semi on the backseat. He jumped into the driver's seat and started the car to leave.  
  
  
On his way back to the headquarters Tendou called Ushijima directly. Usually he would call someone else, either Reon or Yamagata, but this was an emergency.  
  
“Our cover was blown, Wakatoshi. Yeah. Yeah, we're on our way back and- yes, we have enough evidence but listen please. Eita got shot in his stomach and needs treatment immediately once we get back so would you please be so kind and let everything get prepared? Mhm. Yeah okay. Thank you, Wakatoshi.”  
  
After he hung up, Tendou looked in the rear mirror to see how Semi was doing. He was so quiet which was unlike him and his face was scrunched up in pain. Something inside Tendou clenched at that sight. The faster they came back to headquarters the better.  
  
Once they were back, Tendou carried Semi to the medical tract, where he got taken away to surgery immediately.  
  


–

  
  
Tendou sat at Semi's bed and held his hand with his. He was pale, too pale, if you asked Tendou, but he was alive and would get better. That was all that Tendou needed to know so he sat there and waited for his partner to regain conciousness.  
  
He only left his side to shower or go to the toilet. Yamagata was so friendly to bring him his food to Semi's room so that Tendou didn't have to leave Semi's side for longer than absolutely necessary.  
  
  
When Semi stirred, Tendou was overly excited and yelled his name. Semi opened his mouth and Tendou expected him to ask what happened, but instead he got a cold “Shut up, Satori.”  
  
And yet that were the best words that Tendou ever heard from him.  
  
He took Semi's hand again and gently stroked it while he let his partner come back to reality.  
But sitting there in quiet and peace made Tendou get a little emotional. He would blame it on something else later.  
  
“You know, Semisemi,” he said quietly. “I was really afraid.”  
  
“Why?” Semi asked him.  
  
“Because you could've died and there was nothing I could've done to change that.”  
  
Tendou let out a shaky breath when he felt Semi squeeze his hand a bit.  
“Don't worry, Satori. I'm too stubborn to die from something as small as a bullet.”  
  
Tendou snorted. “I guess you are. My stubborn Semisemi.”  
  
And when Semi smiled at him, Tendou knew that everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://phantomdieb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
